1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration control device and a design method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art of this technology, JP-2006-114819-A is known. In this JP-2006-114819-A, disclosed is a technology in which damping efficiency for respective vibration modes generated on a plate, more specifically, for both a primary mode and a third mode is improved by grasping “displacement (distortion) distribution in the respective vibration modes and optimizing a piezoelectric inclination characteristic structure and a setting position”.